This invention relates to a culinary press having particular but not exclusive applicability as a garlic press.
Culinary presses of the type used to crush garlic are well known. There are a variety of forms to suit different needs. A known form of garlic press consists of two pivotably connected handles, one of which is provided with a chamber into which food is to be placed having a perforated surface, and the other provided with a plunger which presses into the chamber when the handles are brought together thus crushing and forcing the clove through a perforated surface.
One problem with such a garlic press is that a significant force is required to bring the handles together. Operating such a conventional press may therefore be difficult for some individuals.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a culinary press in which the aforesaid shortcoming is mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
According to the present invention there is provided a culinary press comprising first and second arms pivotably connected together, the second arm having a foodreceiving chamber thereon, and a food pressing lever arranged between the arms and pivotably connected at one end to the second arm, an actuator connected to the first arm acting on the other end of the lever. The use of the additional food pressing lever arranged between the arms allows a high crushing force to be exerted on the food.
The actuator of the press may comprise an actuator arm pivotably connected at one end to the first arm and at the other end to the lever. The lever may then be acted upon by the actuator arm as the handle members are brought together.
The chamber of the press may be defined between opposed side walls of the second arm and a perforated plate forming a bottom of the chamber. The chamber provides a space where the piece of food to be crushed is placed therein.
The perforated plate of the press may be a movable plate pivotably mounted on the second arm, which can be pivotably moved out of the chamber to provide easy access for cleaning. The perforated plate and lever of the press may be mounted on the second arm to pivot about axes which are coincident.
The actuator arm of the press may be of T-shaped form having a single main arm portion connected at one end to the first handle member and a cross-piece in the form of a pair of oppositely-extending pins which are received within bent over finger portions formed at the end of the food pressing lever opposite to the pivot with the second arm.
The first arm of the press is preferably of channel shaped section dimensioned to at least partly receive the second arm when the press is in a closed position. This allows the press to be more compact and easily stored when the arms are brought together.